


Deaths In The Family

by LaughingThalia



Series: What Makes A Family Your Family. [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Canonical Character Death, Memories, No Batman, Non Graphic Death, Non-Canonical Character Death, Reminiscing, no spell check we die like mne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingThalia/pseuds/LaughingThalia
Summary: The Five Funerals of Dick Grayson.Bruce Wayne shouldn't have died that day in that alleyway.He shouldn't have left two orphaned and one abandoned sons. He shouldn't have left the women who still loved him even as she pushed him away. Shouldn't have left the entirety of Gotham in mourning, people were honest to God weeping on the streets. Dick had never thought about what he would do if Bruce died because he had always seemed so indestructible....To clarify these are funerals Dick has gone to, nothisfunerals.





	1. Chapter 1

This was the 5th – well technically the 4th– funeral he'd been to in his life.

The first one (and the second) had been years and years ago, almost a life time ago. His parents' lives cut short by some two-bit mobster looking for a pay day. Dick had never been sure what he would have done if it weren't for Bruce grounding him.

He still **remembered** the way they

                                                    _f_

_e_

_l_

_l_

                                                            The why his mother reached out for him. The way she said his name, the last words either of them ever spoke. He **remembered** the silence, they hadn't even screamed when they fell, hadn't screamed when they hit the ground, the audience had been too shocked to even make a sound and the sickening crunch as their bones broke and their skin tore was so loud in the silence of the tent.

The third time had been with his brother. Jason Todd who had been struck down by a getaway car. The criminals in the car had indeed gotten away. He still **remembered** holding Bruce as he cried. He **remembered** the ringing in his ears as he tried to comprehend that his little brother was dead.

 

The fourth one had been Alfred. That one had been devastating. Alfred was like a grandfather a friend and he'd always been there and then suddenly one day he wasn't. He passed peacefully in his sleep, he supposed that should have been some kind of consolation but how could it be when Dick **remembered** his last words to him had been so mundane? So meaningless? He wished he'd told Alfred he loved him. He wished he could see him for just one more day, just.. just one more day would be enough.

 

The fifth had been yet another parent. His father for all intents and purposes.

Bruce Wayne shouldn't have died that day in that alleyway.

He shouldn't have left two orphaned and one abandoned sons. He shouldn't have left the women who still loved him even as she pushed him away. Shouldn't have left the entirety of Gotham in mourning, people were honest to God weeping on the streets. Dick had never thought about what he would do if Bruce died because he had always seemed so indestructible, he'd had decades left. Knowing how stubborn Bruce was he'd probably become immortal just so he could nag Dick until he himself had died. And yet that's not what had happened.

He **remembered** when he heard, on the news. He **remembered** hugging his brothers tight and trying to hold himself together so he could hold them together and then he **remembered** Barbara and Wally and Roy and Amy and Silena all mourning all helping him mourn.

 

He **remembered** the funeral.

 

Bruce of course was buried in the Wayne Family crypt. With his mother and father, Martha and Thomas Wayne. Dick had gotten out a few shaky paragraphs at the funeral. Damian hadn't spoken a word the whole way through. Tim hadn't slept. Barbara was pretty much his life line at the time.

It had rained because of course it had. It was Gotham and Gotham City had a weird sense of dramatic timing and pathetic fallacy. It had rained the day Jason died as well.

After the funeral was over Dick **remembered** sitting outside the manor in his suit, his jacket somewhere inside from where he'd wrapped it around Damian. He had sat in the rain and numbly let it was over him. He didn't know how much time had passed but eventually Tam Fox came out with an umbrella and ushered him inside. Those memories were foggy, he ~~**barely remembered**~~ what happened after the funeral. He know he'd cried some more. He **remembered** resting his head on Barbara's shoulder, his wet her dripping onto her dress, and crying so hard his throat hurt. He probably got snot on her as well but she didn't complain.

Sometimes he ~~**forgot**~~.

 

 ~~ **Forgot**~~  that they were all dead.

 

He used to wake up, excited to practise the trapeze with his parents only to **remember** they were dead.

He would race to his brother's room to show him a cool book or a movie he would like and the room would be empty and lifeless, completely devoid of life.

He would go to Alfred for advice and he would feel lost when he **remembered** he wasn't there any more.

He wanted to hug his father, wanted to tease him for his terrible cooking skills or ask him for advice or argue with him about his career choice like he used to and whenever it dawned on him he would never be able to do that ever again...

 

_Mary Grayson_

_John Grayson_

_Jason Todd-Wayne_

_Alfred Pennyworth_

_Bruce Wayne_

 

Gone But Never ~~**Forgotten**~~.

He couldn't ~~**forget**~~ them so he **remembered**. **Remembered** every detail of their glorious lives and their gruesome deaths so that they would all live on through him.


	2. I Tried, It's Crap




End file.
